


I'll Always Have Your Back, Don't Ever Doubt That

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Alpha Steve/Omega Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Childbirth, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Human Trafficking, Implied Character Death, Implied Torture, Male Friendship, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternate Universe-Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are just two kids that get caught up in more than they bargained for while trying to survive Depression era New York and end up being part of a trafficking ring. Luckily there are clean cops left and Detectives Barton, Banner and Odinssen save them from a lifetime of sex slavery and being shuffled into the system and possibly separated once they differentiate into their adult forms. </p><p>Now they have safe homes and good futures...and then the war starts and things change far too much, making Steve and Bucky start to decide where to go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auspicious Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [我会一直守护你，不必怀疑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799098) by [Darchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi)



> I've been wanting to do one of these for these characters, but no scenario stuck until this one came in regards to how Omegas would be treated. Especially in a horrible economic time and one that probably would have laxer controls regarding street children and those of lower income families. There is no explicit content and there would be only physical abuse and that is off-screen, since they are in this story about 14 or 15 and thus not ready to be sold and also, it's not something that I would write just for the sake of fiction, since it is a heavy subject matter.
> 
> Also, in this take on the Omega/Alpha trope, they don't become full Alphas or Omegas until they reach puberty and thus have their own adult scent. As well, size and or health doesn't determine whether a person will turn out Omega or Alpha.
> 
> I did do my homework researching the cannon and the time, so if there are mistakes, my apologies.

"Did he finally fall asleep?" Detective Barton asked Dr. Foster as she turned away from the child in the white-framed hospital bed. 

"Yes. The sedatives are finally taking effect. But it was a struggle, since he's worried about his friend." Dr. Foster replied, taking off her glasses and wearily pinching the bridge of her nose before putting them back on and looking at Detective Barton with bloodshot brown eyes. 

Clint's eyes narrowed at that as he put his hands in his pockets. 

He took in the bandages on the child's face and on his shoulder and the thick plaster cast. Despite his small stature and wheezy breathing, the Rogers kid was a fighter. If it hadn't been for him being so stubborn, they wouldn't have made inroads in busting the Omega and Undifferentiated trafficking ring. 

"We're taking care of it. Tell him that. He's going to see his friend real soon." Clint promised Dr. Foster, who nodded wearily.

"It's sick. How could they do this to Omegas and children?" Dr. Foster burst out, hugging her clipboard to her chest as she spoke. 

Clint only looked at her and wondered at her naivety. But then, she was a Beta. A pampered Beta with a good family behind her. If she had been born a poor Omega, she would understand easily how it could happen. He himself was a Beta, but he had seen enough after being raised in a string of orphanages and homes. Omegas were taken out and sold to the highest bidders in the guise of charity balls and functions, thus covering the costs of their upbringing. 

But he knew that he couldn't say that to the doctor. Even if she hadn't made a fuss when she was presented with a panicked and traumatized Undifferentiated boy showing marks of all sorts of abuse. He respected her, but there were certain things that could only be understood when one had experience with them.

"I don't know. It might just be greed or human nature. I wish I could say much more than that. But I can't. I just try to stop these things from happening." Clint replied truthfully and as tactfully as possible. Dr. Foster only looks at him and nods, too tired to accept anything else but that answer at face value. 

"Do you know what will happen to him after he gets released from the hospital?" 

Clint was about to reply when his partner, Detective Banner jerks his head towards the exit. 

"I'll let you know when I can find out. But I must take your leave, ma'am. We just got a call. I'll be back soon and hopefully with his friend."

~*~*~*~*

When the doors are broken down, the man's grip on Bucky loosens enough for him to grab his threadbare coat and curl up under the farthest corner of the basement. He stays there, shivering until the noises stop and the room is filled with people. 

Bucky doesn't dare move from his hiding spot and even though it's starting to get awfully cold and uncomfortable, he forces himself to stay still and ignore the wetness pooling on his coat as he pulls his knees to his chest in an effort to make himself smaller and less noticeable. 

He doesn't get a chance to wait them out when he sees a pair of legs coming closer to his hiding place. He doesn't want anymore trouble. He just wants to go home. He prays under his breath, mumbling, half-remembered prayers from Sunday school, but no one listens.

Not when the legs stop in front of his hiding place and a large man kneels down to look at him.

He gulps and hides his face in his knees. He doesn't want to remember what happened. Or nearly happened. 

He feels foolish and naive and ridiculous. 

He should have known better than to trust someone offering a warm meal and a warm bed without wanting much in return. No one is that kind without an agenda behind it. 

Especially not in these trying times. 

"Hey, kid?" 

He looks up and finds himself meeting the bluest and kindest eyes that he has ever seen in his life and a bit of his fear seeps away. Despite the low and gruff voice and the size of the man, he instinctively knows that this man isn't out to harm him. 

"I know that floor is pretty cold, even though you have a coat on. Would you mind coming out of there so we can take you somewhere safe and get you some clean clothes and maybe some dinner?"

He's wearing a suit and he's giving Bucky enough room to move if he wants to. He's also holding a thick, warm blanket loosely in one of his big hands. He's not bribing Bucky with it. He just has it there. 

There's no pull or give or take. He's simply offering options and that is something that hasn't been a constant in his young life. 

That is the reason why he nods and crawls out.

~*~*~*~*~

When Steve wakes up, he's in agony. Not only from his tight chest and headache, but also from all the injuries and discomforts he had suffered at the hands of those men that had taken Bucky. Bucky! he had nearly forgotten his friend!

He tried to sit up, but was held down by a large hand on his tender chest, making him wheeze as he tried to get up.

"Steve! Don't! You're just going to hurt yourself!"

Bucky's voice pleading with him to stop struggling finally got through him and he turned his head to see Bucky standing beside his bed with a veritable blond giant with a kind face who was the one holding him down, and Detective Barton.

"Bucky!" Steve wheezed out and tried to reach out for his friend, but the pain and his injuries hampered him from doing anything more than raising his uncasted arm a few inches off the mattress.

"Steve! It's okay, pal. I'm here. They didn't hurt me. I swear." Bucky soothed Steve, pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly until Steve's breathing finally evened out and the wheezing stopped.

Thor had already moved away and he and Clint watched as Bucky soothed his friend, whispering a litany of "It's going to be okay, don't worry's" until Steve was calm enough to fall back into badly needed sleep. 

Once that had happened, Bucky gently laid Steve down and crawled into bed with him, curling up protectively around him before closing his eyes and falling asleep, his own exhaustion finally catching up with him.

Clint and Thor watched them for a long stretch of silence before Clint finally broke it with the question that Dr. Foster had asked before.

"What's going to happen to them?" 

Thor frowned and sighed heavily. 

"They're orphans. Just like the rest of the Undifferentiated. The Omegas already had owners or family we can contact. The undifferentiated are different. Most likely, they're going to be passed onto the orphanages and then split up once they differentiate."

Clint nodded. He knew that was going to be the case. It was always the case. Who would have room for two Undifferentiated children when the entire country was reeling from the Great Depression? Even the Orphanages themselves would have a hard time coping with the new influx of children that the crackdown would no doubt bring to them. 

"At least they're going to stay together, if they go to the Orphanage."

Clint commented after he had gotten his answer. Thor snorted, making him look at his colleague. 

"Only for a year or two at the most. The Rogers boy is sickly, but he smells like an Alpha to me. Even with all the medications, he's an Alpha. Barnes doesn't smell like that."

Clint's eyes narrowed as he studied the dark haired boy closely. He was healthier than Rogers and bigger. Clint would have pegged him as an Alpha from the get go. But even with his muted senses, he couldn't smell the heady musk that always underlay an Alpha's natural scent. It was a neutral and slightly sweet scent that all Undifferentiated had prior to becoming.

"He's a Beta then? They wouldn't separate them because of that." 

"If he is one, then it will work out for them. But I wouldn't rely on that. He's going to present as an Omega. I can guarantee it and once that happens, I honestly don't think either of them is going to survive being torn apart from each other."

Clint wanted to protest, but knew that Thor spoke the truth. Thor was an Alpha and he could scent anyone quite accurately, so he had to trust his judgement on that. Even if he didn't like what he was hearing at the time.

"Could there be another way?" Clint found himself asking, despite cringing the moment the words left his mouth. He was a detective and worked shitty hours and was barely able to make ends meet. Why was he thinking that he could do something? 

Maybe he needed a break. A leave. This case had been tough and he had to admit that he was finding himself a little too personally involved. Him and Thor. He was going to have to talk to him about that and maybe convince him that they needed to walk away. 

But when he turned to look at his colleague, he knew that wasn't going to happen. Thor had a soft spot for strays of all sorts and that had been the reason that the modest brownstone he shared with his wife, Lodur (Clint still had a hard time wrapping his head around those weird Icelandic names of theirs and couldn't, for the longest time, say or think them with a straight face)was over-run by cats along with their two children, Magni and Narfi.

"If Lodur agrees, We could take them in. We have the room and the resources." Thor explained, his eyes lighting up at the idea of having more children running around the house that Clint privately was jealous of, despite its inherent lunacy and chaotic nature. 

"I could maybe take Barnes..." Clint trailed off before the door opened to the ward and Dr. Foster and Detective Banner came in.

"The boys need their rest, I'm afraid." Dr. Foster apologized as she subtly nodded her head towards the exit and towards Detective Banner, who was looking apologetic as he held up a thick manila folder. 

"We'll discuss this later." Clint promised Thor, who nodded as they both exited the room. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Can you believe it?" Bucky murmured to Steve as they got out of Detective Odinssen's car and walked up the stairs to a large brownstone. On the stoop waited a darkly beautiful dame. The kind that Steve sometimes tried to draw in the backs of his used notebooks for Bucky's amusement. She didn't look like a mother, but it was obvious that she was, since she was wearing an apron over her nice dark green house dress and had two little boys holding onto her skirts and peeking shyly at them.

Steve had to admit that it was quite the change from the over-crowded and miserable orphanage that they had run away from. In fact, he still couldn't quite believe that Detective Odinssen and Detective Barton had decided to adopt them. Even though he was going to be living a few streets away from Bucky for the fist time since they had been babies...It was nothing to the fact that they were going to stay together rather than get shipped off to different if equally horrible orphanages.

"I'm trying to. It's nothing short of crazy, that's for certain. And is that really Detective Odinssen's wife? She's a smoking dame!" Steve replied, making Bucky snort in agreement. 

He was about to reply, but Detective Barton gave him a look to behave and he swallowed whatever remark he was going to make and grabbed Steve's bag. 

"Come on. Let's see your new house and new family. We can talk about the dames later" 


	2. We're Making It Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have adjusted to their new lives, but now have to face growing up and differentiation, something that Bucky is having more than the usual issues with, while Steve's unaware. Luckily, Lodur's got a mother's instincts and notices more than her children.

"So how is it?" Bucky asked Steve as they walked towards St. Ignatius Loyola School. 

Steve shrugged, dislodging his brand new book-bag and swearing as it slid off his shoulder. His right arm was still in a cast and would remain so for at least two more weeks and the loss of use was starting to grate on his nerves. Especially after two months of having to ask for help in doing simple tasks and being embarrassed at Lodur washing his hair for him over the sink.

"Seriously?" Bucky commented as he helped Steve with his bag so that they could resume walking. 

"It's...weird. To have so much food and safety and niceness around, you know?" Steve finally answered, looking earnestly at Bucky.

"They're so nice! It's almost unreal how nice they are! I'm still thinking it's some kind of dream or something! Thor's just so friendly and Lodur is like a super mom. And for once, I'm getting looked up to! Me. It's going to take some getting used to, that's for sure." 

Bucky nodded. He could relate. Although Clint sometimes seemed like he was as new to the family situation as Bucky was, Clint tried hard. He was never mean or spiteful and tried his best to keep Bucky fed and clothed. He also made sure that Bucky did his homework and got to bed at a reasonable time if he was working late. 

It was a routine that he had to get used to, but didn't mind at all. Especially since he knew that Clint could have easily walked away from the situation, but had chosen to remain and be a father for Bucky instead. He could respect that and he knew that Steve, despite his overwhelming adjustment to a mother, father and two surrogate brothers also did too. 

"Yeah. I know. I mean, even if Clint's not the most structured person...he's more of a father than I have had before." Bucky admitted, since he could barely remember his own father. It had been so long ago that all he knew for sure was that he had his father's smile and hair. Something his mother would say over and over again before she too, faded out of Bucky's life. 

Steve nodded and they continued walking in silence toward their new school. Bucky wasn't quite sure what he thought of it just yet, but knew that it was a ticket out. He would have much rather done some technical training and learnt a trade to support him and Steve once they came of age, but he was shrewd enough to realize that he could go further with a diploma. So even though he didn't enjoy it, he tolerated it and tried his best.

Steve, on the other hand, was thriving. He loved the classes and the cleanliness and the books. He loved that people didn't pick on him because of petty things like his size or his clothes. And he loved that he could take art classes and not be called a sissy for it. Part of it was because it was not a public school and the other was because Bucky had made damned sure to intimidate anyone that even dared to try. 

It was all they had ever dreamed of when they had been shunted into that over-crowded and drafty Orphanage in Brooklyn. A good family, food, school, medications for Steve and them together. It was almost perfect...except for the not being together all the time part. 

Bucky hated to admit it, but he missed having Steve with him all the time. Even though he just had to hop on his bike to see him...It wasn't the same as it had been before. When they had once been stuck at the hip, they now had a space between them that was growing every day. 

He didn't know if Steve was feeling it as acutely as he was, but he could tell that Steve felt it and was trying to make up for it. That was why they were walking today, despite Thor wanting to give them a ride before he went to work. Bucky appreciated the effort, but it didn't feel like it was more than enough. It was as if he just wanted to be surrounded by Steve and not have the boundaries or space that they now had. 

He missed Steve with a heartbreaking emptiness and he didn't know how verbalize it. Nor could he verbalize how, in a matter of months, he was seeing Steve in a completely different light altogether.

He couldn't explain it, but he was suddenly needing to be noticed by Steve and to be the center of Steve's attention. But there wasn't just the need to have Steve pay attention to him. There was also another side of his desire and that was something that he was going to have to figure out how to figure out to deal with.

It was the desire to have physical closeness as well. He was still struggling with that last part, since he hadn't ever felt so strongly about needing the physical closeness as much as he needed it now. Especially now that Steve was getting into his growth spurt. Already, he had caught up with Bucky's height, if not his bulk. Already, he could see the man and Alpha that he would become. 

He didn't want to feel that way, since he didn't think it was fair to impose on his best friend like that. Especially not when Steve was kind-hearted enough to give into his demands if he ever verbalized them. 

Considering that he knew Steve would have to get up earlier to walk with him when he had the responsibilities of feeding the cats and getting Narfi and Magni up and dressed. He hated himself for the selfishness of his desire, but also reveled in it. He had Steve to himself again. Even if it was just for a little while. 

Society frowned on having two Alphas together and he was sure that he would be one soon. He was getting closer to it now that he had steady meals and less worries. The doctor that Clint had taken him to had stated that differentiation was just months away. He would lose that closeness, but he was determined to make it last as long as he could. 

They had different classes and had only Geography and English together. But at least they had lunch hour and maybe after school, if Steve wanted to stay to finish his homework while Bucky practiced with the baseball team after school. 

Luckily, that they were more towards the end of the school day and he could ask at lunch. 

He looked over at Steve, who was walking quietly and a burst of warmth stole over his heart at his decision. It would be a good move, he decided. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Lodur stood at the porch door, indulging in her morning cup of tea as she and Thor watched Bucky and Steve walk off to St. Ignatius Loyola. 

She took a deep drink and watched the boys until they were out of sight. Despite her initial reservations, she was truly glad that they had taken Steve in. He was truly sweet boy and had, in the short amount of time that he had been there, proved indispensable in helping with the household chores and being a good baby-sitter for the boys. 

So much so that she was in the family way again.

She laughed softly as she smoothed down her apron over her still flat stomach. Thor would be happy about that at least and she had to admit that she was glad about it too. After a lonely childhood being an only ignored, but wealthy daughter, it was nice to have a full house. 

She just hoped that with her breeding that it wouldn't trigger the differentiation that Bucky was so close to whenever he came around, which was quite often. Particularly when Clint and Thor had to spend time at the office on difficult cases.  

She had wanted Bucky to live with them also, since she knew how painful it was to be torn from the one person that loved you unconditionally. She didn't like to remember the time when Thor had been away at the Academy. That loneliness was still hard to bear, even though he was with her as often as he was able to be now. 

"We can't have them under the same roof, Lodur." Thor had countered after they had signed the paperwork to keep Steve until he turned eighteen.

"Why not? That would be cruel, to separate them. Especially after they had such an ordeal to face." Lodur asked, casting a nervous glance at Steve and Bucky, who were still huddled closely together and whispering to each other. 

Thor looked pained at the observation of his wife, but didn't say anything as he pushed the paperwork pertaining to Bucky towards Clint to sign before taking his wife to his desk and away from the boys. 

"Steve's going to differentiate as an Alpha. But Bucky isn't. I know it's not right to separate them. Not with everything that has happened and how dependent they are on each other. But it's better if Clint takes Bucky for the time being. Or would you rather have three Alphas going insane when Bucky finally differentiates?"

Lodur frowned as she looked at Bucky much more closely again. He certainly didn't fit the usual Omega, but there were always exceptions to the rules. Like she herself had been, much to the surprise of her Beta parents. She shuddered in remembrance at how hard it had been for them to understand her differentiation and had finally solved the problem by shipping her off to boarding school. She had finally learned to forgive them once she had met and eloped with Thor. But it was a hurt that had left a scar in her psyche.

"How can you be sure? Bucky might still differentiate as an Alpha." Lodur pointed out, but Thor shook his head.

"He's started to show signs of being an Omega already. When I found him, his scent was fluctuating and I asked Dr. Foster to test him. There's no way that he's going to be an Alpha. They knew, that was why they took him away from Steve as quickly as they could." 

Lodur took a deep breath and blew out. There was nothing else she could use as an argument. She wasn't stubborn enough to fight for a child that they all could endanger. Even though she didn't quite have as much confidence in Clint's abilities as a father, she had faith he would at least ask if he was royally stuck. 

"I just hope Clint doesn't break him." Lodur finally muttered, making Thor snort. 

"I think we should be more worried about it being the other way around." Thor whispered in her ear, making her snort and draw the boys' attention to them.

"Ready to go?" Lodur asked, recovering her poise quickly and pushing that last scenario from their minds with her confidence. 

And now, as she threw the last dregs of tea into the garden and stepped inside, she had to hand it to Thor. He had been right about Bucky. She could smell his scent getting sweeter and more welcoming and had also noticed some of the older Alphas at school and around the neighborhood were starting to pick up on it also. 

Only Steve remained unaffected by it, but then, familiarity and possibly his sickly nature had delayed his differentiation. 

Hopefully, she thought as she placed the mug in the sink and ran some water over it and the breakfast dishes, that would change now that he had a steady supply of food and had medicine for his asthma and other ailments. 

She was sure that Bucky would have Steve no matter what he looked like, but if nature didn't co-operate sooner, Bucky would have another  Alpha sniffing after him soon enough. And that would probably end Steve. 

Lodur scowled as she picked up the dishrag and lathered it up with a bar of Sunlight soap. That was not something that she would let happen on her watch. 

Now she just had to figure out how exactly that was going to occur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I was busy working at the Edmonton Animethon, so that ate up my time. As for the story, In this society, Alphas are forbidden and frowned upon if they mate, since their chances of conceiving are very low, hence Bucky's worry that if they both differentiate as Alphas. 
> 
> Sex ed is not something that both of them would have much access to, so Bucky wouldn't really recognize the signs of differentiation of an Omega or an Alpha, but he will soon enough. Same with Steve. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the delay and enjoy!


	3. I'm Sure This Is The Right Path To Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lodur and Steve talk about Bucky and what being an Omega consists of, while family life at the Odinssen's makes Steve realize he's been holding back from being with Bucky the way that they both want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a bit of world-building for this part in regards to Omegas, since most of the Alpha/Omega interactions are dub-con and I didn't think that it would be in character to have Steve just jump his friend without clear boundaries. Omegas in this universe take suppressants in order to function in a limited role in society. The drugs are expensive and in particular cases, the government will pay for them. Most of the time, the lower-classes simply go through life without them. They are also horribly unpleasant and are more of a deterrent, than an aid. 
> 
> An Omega is considered being an adult at the age of 17 or the first time they are mated and impregnated.
> 
> Hope that clear that up and let's go!

Steve had been looking at the blank sheet of art paper for what seemed like years when he felt a soft nudge at his elbow. He looked up and smiled as Lodur put down a cup of tea a safe distance from the paper and a plate of cookies to go along with it before she dropped down on the chair across from him. She had a thoughtful look on her fine featured face as she lightly stroked her belly and that made Steve swallow hard. 

Seeing her pregnant was discomfiting to him. Even though there had been plenty of breeding betas and women in his neighbourhood and orphanage, this time around, it was different. Not just because Lodur was such a glamorous looking woman and was his adoptive mother. But because it was bringing emotions up regarding his best friend that he simply didn't want to, or did he know how to deal with. 

"Penny for your thoughts, Steve?" Lodur asked as she kept on stroking her belly. The baby was going to come in a few more months and Steve was excited for the new addition, as was Thor, who had already set up a nursery and fixed up Narfi's old crib. It was different than what he and Bucky had been used to, since a baby usually meant another mouth to feed and usually, the older kids like them suffered. 

"Are you thinking about Bucky?" Lodur asked, cutting his thoughts of his deprived earlier years short. 

Steve's mouth opened and closed and his ears turned red as he tried to figured out a way to fob off the conversation into safer territory. But when he caught the narrow, speculative gaze that Lodur was throwing his way, he knew that the ghost was up. 

"Yes. I am and I don't know what to do about it. He's been...different, this past seven months. I don't know how how, but he has been and I don't know what to do about it."

Steve finally haltingly confessed. Lodur nodded to herself once she had gotten the confirmation she and Thor had noticed that day that they had watched Bucky and Steve walk to school. She had seen hints of it when Bucky had come over. Well, Bucky hadn't been coming as often when she started to show and her hormones, as she and Thor had guessed had started to play havoc on Bucky's own. Plus, she was sure that since Clint wasn't always home, it was giving Steve and Bucky ample opportunity to experiment.

"Steve, I'm not trying to put you on the spot here. But did you and Bucky ever get sexual education in the orphanage? Or what to expect when you differentiated?"

Steve's darker blush and open mouthed shock was enough of an answer for her and she sighed heavily. She was going to do the job herself, it seemed. Even though it wasn't something that she wanted to really do, Thor wasn't around and if they wanted a teenage pregnancy, they had to move fast. 

"Steve...I know this isn't the way that I would have wanted to approach this with you, but a few moments of mutual embarrassment will be worth it in the long run. Does Bucky smell different to you? Sweeter? Does he always want to be around you and have you touch him?"

Steve nodded, his face burning with mortification as he did so. But at least he wasn't expected to talk. Lodur sighed and rubbed her forehead, but continued. 

"It's because you are both differentiating. He's changing into an Omega and he finds you...well...he wants you to be his Alpha." Lodur explained, watching as Steve's face went from bright red to dead white at her words. She made to stand up in case that Steve decided to have a panic attack. Or an asthma attack. Or faint, but he held out his hand to stop her and she remained seated. 

"But...I mean...isn't he an Alpha? Like me...I mean?" Steve stammered and Lodur shook her head. 

"He's an Omega, Steve. Thor thinks that was the reason why you were separated when those bastards took both of you. You hadn't differentiated as of then, but you were both very close. Still are, as a matter of fact."

Steve's face gained a bit more colour and he nodded. "The doctor's appointments?"

Lodur nodded. "Exactly. We just want to make your first heat bearable when it comes. But Bucky's almost there. And that is why he's acting different and why you're reacting to his signals, shall we say."

Steve nodded and thought about it. If things happened between them...if they got to the point where their instincts and hormones got to be too much...could he live with being mated to Bucky for the rest of their lives? Bucky was basically his other half...but there were things that he wanted to do before he became responsible for a litter. 

He was also sure that Bucky too, would want to do something other than be a baby factory. He had always dreamed of being in the army like his fabled father. But if he differentiated...that wouldn't happen. Omegas couldn't serve in combat situations and he knew that the war was coming. Lodur and Thor had hinted as much before they caught him eavesdropping and switched to Icelandic to have those conversations.

Sure, he and Bucky were a few years from being old enough and it was still not America's fight...but if the situation came up...

"I don't want to ruin his life." Steve finally told Lodur, meeting her eyes as he spoke. "He's got plans, after being in St. Ig's. So do I. I don't want to chain him to me because I couldn't keep it in my pants."

Lodur smiled wryly at that. He had a good head on his shoulders, Steve did. But she wasn't quite sure that Bucky would agree about his life being ruined if he became mated to Steve. They loved each other too much to be apart and she was sure that if she asked Bucky the same question, there would be less baulking and more action.

"I understand that completely, Steve. But you also have to talk to Bucky about what he wants and plans you might have...that's if you do want to be with him once you both turn eighteen?"

Lodur asked delicately. Steve's adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat as he fought to find the right words for her question.

"Think it over. I know you're a smart boy and want to do what's right for Bucky and yourself. But don't be so pragmatic that you lose the best friend and maybe the best chance at a mate that you have."

~*~*~*~*~*

Bucky was lying curled up in his bed in a fetal position, the only one that eased up the cramps and longing burning up in his guts. Clint had been in earlier to drop off the tablets and water before he exited the room with a muttered platitude. Bucky didn't blame him for taking off.

In his current state, he was probably liable to jump his own foster father. He would have too, if Clint hadn't had the foresight to get the suppressants that left him bed ridden, achy and nauseous for a week. 

He didn't like it, since it meant being in seclusion and semi-isolation. Apart from Clint, he didn't see anyone. It was just his luck to be surrounded by Alphas. He found himself whining low in his throat at the thought of missing Steve. He wanted Steve. Needed Steve. Wanted to be bred by him. 

Steve was no longer the sickly and reedy kid he had run with. In the past year, Steve had grown and started to fill out to the point that Bucky was having to glare people off at school for different reasons than he used to. He used to feel guilty about it until he saw Steve doing the same thing to any Alphas around him. It was subtle, but it was there and Bucky hadn't had time to confront him about it, due to his third heat hitting him and hitting him hard. 

He wished Steve was here and that his scent would cover him and sink into his over-heated skin and blend with his. That Steve would mark him, leave him bruised and bloody while he claimed his body. He wanted to have Steve get under his skin and stay there for the rest of their lives. He wanted to taste Steve and have him taste him in return. 

He wanted all of this...yet it was, until an undetermined future, not possible. So he made do with fantasies and did his best to force the nausea away.

He moaned and shut his eyes, clamping his jaws shut tight as he fought the wave of nausea that had decided to hit him again. He could now understand why the Omegas that he knew opted to not take the suppressants. Not only where they expensive, but they turned the body against itself. But he had been forced by the state at his last doctor's appointment to take them and they were paying for them. It was either that or a one-way trip to the orphanage and being sold off to the highest bidder. Clint wouldn't hear of it so he had agreed. 

Clint had apologized the morning after his first heat and Bucky didn't have the heart to hate him. Not when Clint had given him a home. He could stand the discomfort a bit longer. Luckily it was his third day and even though it was bad at the moment, it would be better in a few hours. 

He'd be able to take a shower and clean the mess of his bed and get some food to eat. By the fifth day, he would be back to normal and back to school, catching up on all the work he missed and most importantly, catching up with Steve. 

The thought of being with Steve was what made it all bearable and got him to close his eyes and ride out the next wave that left him weak and exhausted. 

He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep in hopes that the sensations would ebb when he woke up again.

~*~*~*~*~*

"I'll be right down, Steve!" Bucky called out from the upstairs.

"All right, but you'd better hurry, or we're going to miss the show!" Steve called out as Bucky slammed a door shut. 

He normally wouldn't have cared, since they always managed to make it to the theatre on time, but he hadn't been able to spend a good chunk of time with Bucky in a month and wanted to make it up to him. He sat back at the kitchen table and settled into what was hopefully going to be a small wait. 

As Steve waited for Bucky to come down so that they could go to the pictures, his eye was caught by the calendar that had several dates crossed out. The sight of the calendar made him cringe when he realized what they symbolized. 

Steve never got used to the sight of Bucky after the week long seclusion of his heats. Despite seeing him coming back to school, gaunt, pale and moving slowly for almost two years, it was a sight that he never could brush off easily. Even if Bucky himself could. It wasn't fair that Bucky had to take drugs that made him sick and lock himself up. He had tried to visit only once, but hadn't even made it past the front door before Clint and Thor pulled him back. It had hurt, to have left Bucky in a worse agony by his presence and he had never really forgiven himself for causing Bucky pain. 

Bucky had forgiven him, but it was still something that he felt guilty over and probably wouldn't stop until he claimed Bucky and mated with him as his instincts had been screaming at him to do ever since he had realized that Bucky was an Omega and his mate. He had been trying to do the right thing and had done the best for both of them. But he didn't think that they were going to hold out for longer. 

He had known that after he had stumbled on Thor rocking Vali back to sleep one night. He had been going to the bathroom when he saw that the master bedroom door was ajar and he could see Lodur sleeping heavily while Thor sat in the rocking chair with Vali in his large arms. The lamp was lit on the dimmest setting, making Thor be mostly in shadow and Steve itched to capture the scene in pencils. He couldn't hear what Thor was quietly singing to the baby, but it was musical and soothing.

He had only caught a glimpse of the scene, but it had never left him.

He had known, when he saw Thor carrying Vali or playing with Magni and Narfi that he wanted that. He wanted a family and a mate that looked at him with amused exasperation and deep love when she thought no one was looking at her. 

"What's eating you?" Bucky asked as he came up behind Steve and sat down across the table from him. 

Steve shrugged and looked at Bucky and immediately knew that something wasn't quite right with his friend. Bucky's pupils were blown wide enough to hide the rim of the iris and there was a slightly sweet scent emanating from him, rather than the usual neutral or medicinal one that was the by-product of his suppressants around this time.  

"Bucky? What are you doing?" Steve blurted out. 

"I had to stop taking them to flush them out of my system." Bucky explained, his face flushing as he spoke. 

"For what? Jesus! James, didn't you think this through?" Steve asked, but his voice held no anger, only panic as he felt himself respond to the signals that Bucky himself was sending out.

"I did. Possibly more than you have at this point. War's coming, Steve. And they're going to make everyone go and I know you'd go even if they didn't ask you to. I could lose you, without being with you and I'm not about to let that happen."

Steve took a sharp breath at Bucky's blunt words and had to admit that was a mistake. Bucky's scent was already clinching into his hindbrain and suggesting that Bucky was ready to be taken and taken strongly. He shook the idea away to listen to what Bucky had to say before he pinned him down on the dinner table and took him right then and there. 

"Even if I did go...I'd come back to you James. I would. You know that." 

Bucky shook his head. "There are no sureties in life, Steve. We know this and I'm sick of waiting and scared that when this war comes and it will, I'll lose you."

He wanted to assure Bucky, but the words were never spoken. Bucky had waited long enough and proved his impatience by leaping over across the table and claiming Steve's mouth in a searing kiss that left no room for coherent thoughts other than the desire to claim Bucky and breed him.

Bucky had landed on his lap and he could feel Bucky's readiness as he ground down into Steve's erection. He was damp and his scent was so good and so strong that it was shorting out his brain. Another minute, and he would be throwing his friend to the floor and risking having Clint and Phillipa walk in on them.

He pushed Bucky away long enough to jerk his head in the direction of the stairs, a signal that Bucky didn't miss. He got off of Steve and grabbed his hand, both of them stumbling up to Bucky's room.

It was all a confused tangle of clothes and limbs and the bed creaking under their combined weight after that. He captured Bucky's lips again, nearly biting the soft flesh as he claimed him, tasting him roughly as he pinned his squirming body underneath him.

He only stopped kissing Bucky to bite the juncture of his neck and shoulder, stilling him as he bit down on the skin, marking Bucky as his forever. He bit down until there was blood on his tongue. He licked the broken skin before he kissed Bucky again, his hands running up and down the length of his mate's body before he rested his hands on Bucky's hips. 

Bucky moaned, and the sound made Steve's cock go even harder, making him rut against Bucky's hip. Bucky's moaning turned into a needy whine  right before his thigh was soaked in slick. 

The urge to just thrust into Bucky was overwhelming, but he didn't want to be brutal and hurt him. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Bucky's mouth to look down and carefully slide a finger in. Bucky cried out at the intrusion, but stilled quickly as his body got used to the sensation.

Steve went slowly, adding a finger in and moving it around, stroking Bucky until his mate was a writhing mess underneath and had lost all coherency as his biological drives turned him into a sobbing mess pleading wordlessly for Steve to mount him.

Steve kissed Bucky's sweaty temple as he pulled his fingers out and got into position. He lifted Bucky's hips and thrust all in one swift move that made Bucky shout when he had been breached. Steve bottomed out quickly and stayed there, not moving as he fought to not spill right away.

"Move! Please! Move!" Bucky's pleas forced him back into action again.  He thrust hard and fast, every stroke driving Bucky into more of a heated frenzy that fed his own eagerness in a perfectly synchronized feedback loop. It was dirty and messy and he was loving every second of it, holding Bucky's wrists down on the mattress as he went in, deeper and deeper until he felt a give and he was completely buried inside Bucky.

When that happened, Steve's vision went black and he came in thick, violent spurts that made his hips stutter against Bucky, once, twice and he was done, falling gracelessly on top of Bucky, who had no voice left to make any sound at all. 

He didn't register anything else after that, other than Bucky's hand carding through his sweaty hair before he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, James." He whispered, making Bucky's hand still on his hair before Bucky spoke. 

"You can't believe how long I've waited to hear you say that." Bucky replied, his hand moving again, lulling Steve to sleep.


	4. This Shouldn't Change Everything...yet it does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's got his moment of truth and strangely enough, Clint's okay with that.

Steve woke up first and was completely confused when he looked around and saw that it wasn't his room he had woken up in. Startled, he sat up and nearly shouted out when he saw Bucky curled up beside him, lost in post-mating bliss.

 

Steve knew that although he was needing to mate, Bucky would be out for quite a while if he was pregnant. If he wasn't, he would be up and full of energy to try again.Or so he had read after the embarrassing interlude with Lodur.

 

 But he seriously doubted that anything would come out of their mating. He had been too sickly and even if he was presenting and they were mating, he didn't think that anything would come out of it.

 

It wasn't here or these at that point in time. He needed to figure out the time and get out before Clint or the Odinssens knew what had happened. Steve looked at the alarm clock and noted that at least four hours had passed and he was late by half an hour.

 

He swore quietly to himself and reluctantly got off the bed and pulled his clothes on. He didn't have anymore time to spend here if he didn't want to get in trouble. Even though it hurt to pull away from his mate, he had promised to respect the house rules. Until he was an adult with a proper job and his own home, he would follow the rules at the Odinssen's.

 

Bucky stirred when he was done putting on his jacket and groggily looked up at him, blinking sleepily as he did so.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Steve smiled as he leaned down and stroked Bucky's cheek tenderly before planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

"I have to go home. I'm late." Steve replied quietly. Bucky wrinkled his nose in displeasure before his eyes fluttered shut again. He was worn out, something that Steve was amused, yet glad to note. If Bucky had had anymore strength, he would have pestered Steve to stay against his better judgement.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, allright?" Steve said before he pulled away from an unconscious Bucky and closed the door behind him.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Bucky had been distracted all week. Even though he was looking forward to his coming of age, he was feeling off and he couldn't figure out why he was feeling that way exactly. He had always been the healthy one out of the two of them, so the fact that his body wasn't functioning as it was supposed to unnerved him.

 

Yet, it didn't unnerve him enough to actually voice his reservations.

 

He didn't think he was breeding. Especially not when he knew how slim the chances were. Despite him being in better health, it all depended on Steve and despite his Alpha status, he had been sickly before. So Bucky didn't even think that it was a possibility.

 

Especially not since his scent hadn't changed as he had been told by the doctor that it would once he conceived.  It had only become muted, which was something that had happened to him before, so he didn't think of it much. It was not important. Not when he was always feeling a general tiredness and lack of focus. It was a miracle that he was able to focus on any of his classes, since all he wanted to do was lie down and let his mind go blank if he was alone.

If he wasn't, then all he wanted was for Steve to wrap himself around him and card his hands through his hair, which was starting to get a bit too long for being socially acceptable and fall bask in his warmth. That had been a new development, Steve throwing off heat like a furnace. Bucky wasn't going to complain, but he sure wished that it had been a standard when they had been in the orphanage. Would have saved them a lot of sick time, that was for certain.

Things would have probably continued on that vein if it hadn't been for the fucking flu hitting everyone and everything with a vengeance that had made Lodur force all of them to the doctor before anything got worse. She already had her hands full dealing with a sick Thor and Bucky didn't blame her for not wanting anyone else underfoot. Although Thor was strong and usually could be counted on to be able to take care of himself, this flu had knocked him onto his behind and Lodur's eyes were begining to get a tight look as Thor wasn't able to shake it off.

Then Narfi and Vali got sick and Bucky came right after. Bucky would have resisted going to the doctor and would have succeeded if he hadn't vomited in class and then passed out right after, forcing Steve and Lodur to take action.

Even though he was insisting that it was just a small cold, Lodur wasn’t going to take any chances and Bucky wasn’t going to push her once he saw the determined glint in her eyes.

 That was how Bucky found himself sitting in the doctor’s office cradling his stomach and wondering if he was coming down with a worse strain of the flu like everyone he knew was. It seemed like all of his classmates and now Clint had gotten horribly ill. Oddly enough, Steve and Lodur had been the only ones that seemed immune, which should have given him a hint that it wasn’t a regular illness he had been stricken with.

Steve was _always_ the one to get sick. It was always a constant for as long as they had been friends. But now, he had been the one to take care of Bucky and baby him. He didn’t mind that, if he was being honest. It was nice to have someone hold him after retching in a toilet and getting him orange juice when he felt like he was dying of thirst.

He was debating getting off the examination table and looking for the nurse to get a glass of water when the doctor came in, holding his file in his hand.

“Mr. Barnes, I’m sorry that it took so long for me to get back to you.” 

Bucky frowned at the politeness and the formality that the doctor was according him. Granted, he had just turned seventeen. But it didn’t explain how he had gone from being called by his first name to being called Mr. Barnes. Unless he was sick with something horribly serious that required so much formality.

“Am I going to die?” Bucky asked the doctor, who blinked at him and laughed softly.

“No. Far from it. I’m sorry that I gave you that impression. I just was following protocols now that you’re an adult omega.  You’re actually breeding. Two months in, to be exact. The morning sickness is the reason why you’ve been feeling ill. But that’s normal in a healthy pregnancy.”

Bucky’s ears went hot and his face white as the news sunk in. He was breeding. He couldn’t believe it, even though it should have been painfully obvious to him. His body had been changing ever since he had mated with Steve, but he had chalked it up to nervousness afterward.

After the haze of his heat had faded, he had realized how utterly reckless he had been in skipping his anti-suppressants.  Although he was close to being of age so that their mating wouldn’t be a problem, they had been under age and he was still under the foster care system.  If they had any reason to nail Clint for carelessness, he would be in the Omega market being sold off so fast that he wouldn’t be able to blink.

But now, he didn’t have to worry about that any longer.  Despite breeding, he was an adult. He wasn’t going to be auctioned off. Clint wasn’t going to get in trouble either and Steve…Steve wasn’t going to believe it when he would tell him.

“I…wow…I wasn’t expecting this, to be honest.” Bucky finally admitted. “My mate has been sickly all his life….we didn’t think that I was going to be able to breed.”

The doctor paused in his writing and looked at Bucky closely. 

“Alphas aren’t always the strongest when they are children and it takes time for them to come into their own when this is the case. He’s bred and that is enough.”

Bucky nodded, understanding what he was being told.

“That is why it’s a big surprise when Alphas breed young. Is your mate your age?”

“He’s three months older than me to the day.” Bucky replied, getting a faint smile on his face at how they had been able to watch the fireworks for Steve’s birthday and get Halloween treats for his.

“Not that much older then. No wonder why you were surprised. But still. It has now happened, so it is time to for you to start taking care of yourself. I’ll write you a prescription for all that you need.  So please get dressed and I will be back, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky nodded and watched the doctor go, his stomach now roiling at the news that he had just gotten. He swallowed a couple of times before he was unable to keep the vomit down and had to rush to the sink.

~*~*~*~

Steve was practically vibrating when Bucky came out of the doctor’s office. Although he had been a bit put out by not being allowed inside, the feeling faded fast when he saw exactly how nervous Bucky was when he walked out. His eyes were wide and the pupils were blown, making Steve’s stomach drop as he anticipated the bad news that Bucky must have surely heard from the doctor.

“Everything good?” He asked as Bucky got closer.

“Uh? Yeah. It’s…not what I was expecting to hear, but it isn’t bad.” Bucky replied cryptically.

“You know that you can tell me anything, right?” Steve asked, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke.

Bucky blinked at him and nodded when he finally realized that he wasn’t giving Steve any comfort with his vagueness.  He lightly touched Steve’s hand, their old signal of comfort before he spoke.

“I promise that I will tell you everything. But not here. I want to get home before I say anything and I promise that it is nothing bad. But just be patient with me, okay?”

Steve only hesitated for the barest of moments before he nodded. Despite his hesitance and concern, he knew that Bucky wouldn’t make him wait without a perfectly good reason for it being the case. Whatever Bucky’s faults were, casual malice wasn’t one of them and that made his worries lay to rest. He could be patient. He would make sure of it.

So instead of prying as he was desperately dying to do, he talked about minor and inconsequential things, keeping Bucky distracted until they arrived at his and Clint’s house. Vali and Narfi were quarantined along with Thor and Clint, so Magni and Thor’s cousin Sif were staying with them. Although Lodur felt horribly guilty about calling Sif out to play nursemaid to her children, it didn’t seem to phase the other woman one bit. She didn’t mind sitting with Magni and playing chaperone to Bucky and Steve and that endeared her to them and eased Lodur’s mind.

“How did it go? You’re not coming down with bronchitis or pneumonia, are you?” Lodur asked, leaping out of the chesterfield she had been sitting in, Vali a sleepy bundle in her arms. They could hear Sif and Phillipa in the kitchen along with Clint’s nasal replies along with the occasional chirp from Magni.

Bucky shook his head, his face going pale as he realized that he was going to have to get it over and done with as quickly and painlessly as possible.  It was the perfect time and although he really was terrified as all out now that it was there, he was going to have to simply man up. Even though all the desperately wanted to do was run to his room and get the knowledge to them by osmosis.

“So what was the diagnosis?” Lodur prodded, running her hands softly down Vali’s inky hair.

He was jolted, by the sight of her being so gentle with Vali. Not that she wasn’t with everyone that she considered her family, but it was that particular gesture that melted his apprehension and allowed him to finally take that last leap.

Bucky took a deep breath before he spoke.

“I’m pregnant.”

~*~*~*~*~

Bucky was lying in bed, with Steve asleep on his chest when Clint shuffled into his room.

He stood in the doorway, looking down at them for several moments before finally going in and sitting down, careful to not jostle Steve.

Although they were all tired, Steve had been the one to fade out quickly, the shock and excitement of the news being too much for him to withstand. He had fallen asleep the moment his head had hit the pillow and hadn’t stirred since. Despite Clint knowing that, he still took care to be as silent as possible despite being worn ragged by his illness.

“Are you disappointed?” Bucky had to ask. Clint, out of all them, had been extremely quiet about the situation.

“No, to tell you the truth.” Clint replies as he looks at Bucky tiredly, the illness still playing havoc with his energy.

“I had expected that this was going to happen eventually. It wasn’t as if either of you weren’t crazy about each other. The timing could be better, but hey, when is it?”

Bucky had to smile at that. Clint wasn’t much on feelings, but when he did talk about something in that category, he meant what he said.

“At least you waited until you came of age, which is something that I appreciate greatly. I wouldn’t have known what do if you had been shipped off.”

Bucky swallowed hard at that. He couldn’t add anything else to that. He knew how close it had been. All the risks that had been taken, not out of malice at all…but simply a desire to mate with the one person that he just _knew_ he couldn’t let leave his life without sharing that bond with him.

“I know what he means to you, James and I’m just glad that you found him and he found you. Just…just get some rest. The hard decisions will come all too soon.”

“Thank you, Clint.”

Clint’s throat worked hard before he ruffled Bucky’s hair.

“Don’t mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the huge delay in chapters. I just moved back to mainland China for my job, my modem crapped out and I've been pretty swamped at work and helping new people settle in. Oh and there's a typhoon on its way? Yeah, it has been a bit hectic. Homestretch though! 
> 
> Historical bits and bobs-The Spanish Flu wasn't something that they woudn't have forgotten so easily, hence the freaking out about being ill. It could and would kill, so hence Lodur's concern towards everyone.
> 
> Nuts and bolts on Alphas-Despite Alphas presenting early, it doesn't guarantee that breeding will occur at the first mating. They also take awhile to get mature and breed. Also, when an Alpha has health problems in youth, it could affect their fertility and probability of breeding, hence Bucky being unsure it was going to work with Steve.
> 
> My Clint is a bit stoic, but very emotional in that he appreciates what he gets, but won't be writing sonnets about his feelings. I see him and Bucky being similar in that aspect. He'll get some more scenes eventually. Maybe even his own fic. 
> 
> I don't know Bucky's birthday or if it has been mentioned at all or slipped my mind, but in my mind, he's got an October 4rth birthday. Just seems to work.
> 
> Also, thanks to all that have left kudos/comments. Greatly appreciated and again, thanks for your patience!


	5. Still Hurts, Despite Being Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's dream turned reality has Bucky constantly on edge and despite dodging so many bullets, the end that Bucky had feared has come to pass.

"What do you think?" Steve asked Bucky as he entered their room.

Bucky's mouth fell open in shock as he took in the sight of his husband wearing the same dress uniform his father and also Steve's father had worn.

Although he had expected this to happen, he tried to not show his apprehension to his mate. It wasn't hard to bury his emotions when he took in how perfect Steve looked in the uniform.

He had finally grown out of his sickly smallness and had filled out enough to give Thor a run for his money and made people think that they were related by blood rather than adoption. It was an honest mistake, since both were tall, blond and athletically built. And the uniform accentuated all of that in a mouth-watering showcase that was not hard to notice.

"Uh.You look good?" Bucky finally stuttered, making Steve laugh softly as he crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Bucky, careful to not crush the book that his mate had been reading.

"Seriously, James." Bucky winced at the sound of his name, which was used only when Steve was being serious and wanting Bucky to also get with the program.

Bucky bit his lip as he tried to find the right words to convey all of his emotions and not sound as if he was putting Steve's ambitions or sense of duty down. Especially not since the army was sending him a paycheque, a place to live and health care for him and the pup. It was a dream come true for Steve and it would have been for Bucky, but not with the threat of war looming over them. A threat that Bucky was sure would be realized sooner, rather than later.

He just hoped that it would be later. Hopefully after the pup was born so that Steve could know his child before going off to the front. He had no doubt that Steve, now that he was so healthy and smart enough to jump ranks, would be called away. He just hoped that it wouldn't be somewhere too far away and hopefully somewhere not in the thick of the action.

Although he doubted that Steve would keep away if the need for him arose, Bucky knew that he could take the risk. He also knew that Steve wouldn't take unnecessary risks. Yet, he was fully aware that Steve was all about obliging what he felt were his duties, but wouldn't put himself in needless danger.

Or at least Bucky hoped that would be the case when the opportunity would present itself.

For the rest, he'd have to put his faith in St. Adrian and hope for the best.

"You look like your dad." Bucky finally replied, knowing that he had made the right answer when Steve's body relaxed. His eyes lightened and the tension melted away from him and Bucky was glad that he had said that, rather than rehash the topic of Steve going to war.

"Thank you." Steve whispered before he got closer and captured Bucky's lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

"I know that you're not completely comfortable with me leaving. Not when he's on his way. I can't promise that I can remain for the whole time, but I will try. That's all I can tell you."

Steve put his hand on Bucky's belly and rubbed circles on the taut fabric and skin. Bucky sighed at the touch and melted against Steve. He couldn't ever get enough of Steve touching him, especially since his touch eased the anxiety that he felt in regards to this child.

Yes, he was an omega, but it didn't stop him from being worried about the baby and childbirth. He needed the assurance that it was all going to work out and Steve's touch did that for him. Yet another selfish reason for him not wanting Steve to leave right away. He didn't feel confident that he could go through giving birth to their baby alone.

Yes, Lodur would be there as would Clint...but it wouldn't be the same without Steve.

"I know and I understand. I really do." Bucky replied as he watched Steve's hand moving down his belly, which had grown huge as the time got closer. He only had three more months to go until he gave birth, but he wasn't going to count on Steve being around.

He had already been missing the last while due to job hunting and once he had been accepted into the army, with basic training. The separations hadn't been easy for them to take, but they had learned to endure them and ease the loneliness by writing letters to each other.

Already, they had a healthy stack of letters from each other and Bucky had to admit that even though he was a bit embarrassed about the writing, it was physical proof of his bond with Steve. It wasn't ideal, but it was comfort.

"Although it seems like the war is coming, they've been saying that for at least two years. I doubt that we will go to war anytime soon if that's the case."

Steve assured Bucky. "And they know I have a pregnant Omega. I won't be in the first lines to be called."

Bucky looked at Steve in shock when he was calmly told that.

"That law is also applicable in the army?"

Steve nodded. "That's originally were it started, according to all the paperwork I was handed once I put in my application for dependants."

Bucky nodded. It would make sense that the army would put in provisos for Alphas that had breeding Omegas at home. No Alpha would willingly ship out to foreign wars and fight successfully if their Omega was pregnant. No sense in having a distracted battalion in the field.

"So don't worry. Not yet at least."

Bucky smiled and tried to not worry needlessly. He had a feeling that he was going to get tested enough in the upcoming months.

~*~*~*~*~

"I must say that it wasn't quite what I expected." Bucky murmured as he lay propped up with pillows as he blearily watched Steve rocking their son in the wicker rocking chair that Lodur had given them when they had gotten their own house.

"What did you expect?" Steve whispered, careful to not wake up their son, George Joseph.

Bucky shrugged tiredly. "Something less dramatic and bloody."

He shuddered in remembrance at how terrified he had been when his water had broken and he had been taken into the hospital with a frantic Steve at his side. If it hadn't been for Lodur and Thor, Bucky was sure that Steve would have followed him right into the delivery room and that was not something that he wanted Steve to see.

There just some things that despite being mates, he didn't think that Steve needed to see. And him being in pain while he brought forth their child was one of them. He knew that Steve would have simply been frantic and thus making him frantic in return as well.

Steve laughed quietly at that, but said nothing as he concentrated on their son.

"But next time, I heard it would be easier."

Steve looked up from George's sleeping face and looked at his mate.

"You would want more children?" Steve asked in a thick voice welling up with unspoken emotion.

Bucky nodded. "I mean it. I want to fill this house with as many children as we can possibly take care of. It was great living with just Clint, but I was jealous that you got to live with Thor and Lodur and their hockey team."

Steve snorted at that, but only nodded as he stroked George's forehead with his forefinger, gently smoothing down the soft baby skin on his skull.

"Thank you." Steve whispered, getting up from the rocking chair and carefully lying down with George between them.

"You don't need to thank me, Steve. You're my family. George is our son. Of course he's going to need siblings."

Steve leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Bucky's forehead.

"Of course. But still. Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~

It's not long after George is teething that Lodur brought the newspaper to them with a shuttered look on her face.

"It's finally happened, then." Lodur whispered as she handed the newspaper over to Bucky.

The headlines screamed out what Bucky had been dreading for months: America was going to war.

"We had been hoping it wasn't going to come to this, but at least we can't say that it wasn't unexpected." Lodur muttered as she cast the newspaper a sour look.

Bucky sighed, but remained silent. There was nothing he could really say about the situation. They had played it close enough as it was and he had to be grudgingly content that Steve had at least got to know George before he was no doubt shipped off to either Europe or the Pacific.

Small mercies, but at least they were getting them. Bucky couldn't complain about that, at least.

~*~*~*~*~

"It's time?" Bucky whispered, sitting up in bed and bleary watching as Steve pulled on his uniform in the cold light of dawn.

Steve nodded as he buttoned his shirt and knotted his tie. Once he was finished, he pulled on his coat and his officer's hat before pulling Bucky close and kissing every inch of his face, throat and shoulders in an effort to memorize the scent and feel of his mate and sear it into his mind.

"I will write to you. Every day. Wherever I am." Steve whispered, reluctantly pulling away from Bucky, who looked away from him as he fought to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over at bay.

"I will hold you to that promise, Rogers." Bucky replied.

"Don't let George forget me."

Bucky shook his head.

"How could he forget you when you'll be around?"

Steve laughed softly before kissing Bucky again and leaving the room, all the while pretending that he didn't hear the muffled crying going on behind it.

He steeled himself and walked into his son's room. He looked down at his son, who was sleeping quietly and tucked in the blankets tighter around his small body. George moved a bit, but didn't wake up, to Steve's relief.

"I'm gonna miss you, kid. Don't give your dad too much trouble, all right?"

A soft snuffled was the reply he got before he had to force himself to leave the room, because if he didn't, he was going to lose his nerve.

~*~*~*~*~

Bucky felt like he had been shot when the Army courier handed him the yellow envelope. He dimly recalled his mother receiving the same envelope when his own father had served in the army. He didn't want to open the letter and find his fears had come to life. But not knowing was even worse, so despite his apprehension, forced himself face whatever was in that envelope.

With fingers that had gone numb, Bucky ripped it open to reveal only two lines on the cream paper in block letters:

_"To Mr. James Barnes,_

_We regret to inform you that Captain Steve G. Rogers of the 107th Infantry has been declared missing in action._ "

He sat down heavily on the front stoop and watched as the courier's mouth moved, but no words came out.

"I'm so sorry." Was what he finally said before he stiffly touched the brim of his hat and went back to his car.

It was only when the courier had left that Bucky finally crumpled into himself and let his grief have a voice.

Steve was gone.

Steve was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for being late with this one. My work schedule has changed and I'm seriously sleep-deprived here. 
> 
> So-According to the Marvel Wiki, Steve and Bucky are Irish, and thus would have strong ties to the church. St. Adrian is the Patron Saint of Soldiers, hence that bit being put in there. I also made it that Steve was shipped off a few months after Pearl Harbour occurred, in 1942 or so. 
> 
> George is apparently Bucky's dad's name as Joseph was the name of Steve's father, so hence the name and the kid would have been born sometime in late 1941. I'm leaving everything deliberately vague, because cannon doesn't match up and it's just better to have the leeway. 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far and enjoying it!


End file.
